


属于他们的开始（算是个番外）

by MiyanoRitsuki



Category: kpl
Genre: KPL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyanoRitsuki/pseuds/MiyanoRitsuki
Summary: 玛丽苏春药吃醋梗，不算是暴力吧，就是渣男有些粗暴，还是没捉虫，（编辑时间0：47）大家见谅
Relationships: 麟羽X蓝柚
Kudos: 3





	属于他们的开始（算是个番外）

他们在这中间一起捧了银龙杯，一起在澳门的酒店里俯瞰城市，一起在跨年夜在宾馆里放肆做。但是蓝柚知道，他们只可能是这样的关系了，麟羽喜欢的是什么他最清楚了，跨完年的第二晚，麟羽就又出去玩了，他给蓝柚说不用等他回去了。

麟羽也邀请过蓝柚一起享受城市的夜生活，但是蓝柚不喜欢吵闹的环境，每次都推掉了。蓝柚心里越来越难受，心慌的感觉和冬冠失利一样，想专心巅峰赛都做不到。

他再也忍不住了，他不想让自己对麟羽这么依赖了，两人之间甚至连天真的誓言都没有，甚至都没有接过吻，何必要互相保持忠贞呢。蓝柚越是这样想，眼前越是麟羽抱着低胸装美女的样子。

他感到呼吸有些困难，吸了口奶茶，转身离开训练室。

灯红酒绿之间，麟羽越来越心烦，昨天的跨年狂欢，他选择在俱乐部陪蓝柚，甚至连他自己也不知道为什么要做这样的选择，今天酒吧也很热闹，托熟人才定上一个座位的他坐在沙发上一杯接着一杯，几个熟悉的美女都凑过来嗲嗲的数落着他昨天没有来一起跨年。

麟羽撑起一个微笑和女人们交杯换盏，有些烦躁的按亮手机看着时间。

成都几个著名的gay吧，烟草香水的味道有些刺鼻，蓝柚独自混了进去，他拘束的坐在吧台前，在花里胡哨的菜单中点了个顺眼的酒精饮料，然后…就开始有些后悔。

对社交十分苦手的他，认识麟羽之后，自我介绍都免去了他的份，不要提自己来gay吧交朋友了。蓝柚咬着吸管，小口的嘬着苦涩的酒，打开手机就是麟羽的聊天记录，心里的苦涩蔓延到嘴里，让冰凉的液体都变得无味。旁边紧挨着的座椅坐下了人，一只带着戒指的手递过来一根烟。

“帅哥，第一次来？” 一个戴着眼镜的男人斯文的推过饮料，磁性的声音很有穿透力，蓝柚握紧了手机，决定要当一回大人，不就是约炮吗谁还不会了一样。

“嗯”  
“第一次来放开一点，大家都是来找开心的”男人示意了一下手中的烟

“不了，我不会抽”  
“那一起来喝一杯吧” 酒保接到眼色，到了两杯酒端上来，冷凝的水在桌上留下一道水痕，让蓝柚有些迟疑，但是想了想也在外面快活的他，一个仰头就把辛辣的酒吞到肚里。

冰凉又火辣辣的酒一直到胃中，冲的头皮也有点发热，肩膀被人搂去，男人继续着自己的搭讪  
“小帅哥叫什么啊？多大了？”  
“…………”

麟羽像平时一样搂着过来送酒的小女郎，互相咬耳朵吹牛，却索然无味的，满脑子昨夜两人的疯狂，完全没心情下到舞池里找艳遇。他烦躁的揉了揉头发，拿起手机，和他发着消息。  
“睡了吗？”

被蓝柚握在手中的手机震了震，他划开锁屏看到特别关心的消息，完全没心情回复，按灭了手机，扣在桌上。

“小宝贝儿，这么点还有谁给你发消息啊，专心点，不然哥要吃醋了” 男人的手慢慢握住蓝柚的指尖，撒娇式的语气吐露着不满。

恶心，厌恶，手被握住后蓝柚只能想到这些词，他慢慢抽回手，决心打开手机给了麟羽一条回复，然后有些歉意的推辞着男人。

酒瓶旁的手机亮起来，伸手一看是自己宝贝的回复，瞬间麟羽的心情就好了起来，叼着葡萄问蓝柚在干嘛，想了想删掉文字，转身走出酒吧直接拨了电话。

刚好一个电话过来，蓝柚得以离开男人的纠缠，他一边往门口走去一边接通了电话  
“柚子哥，还没睡呢”  
“你给我打电话干嘛？”  
“这不想你了吗，打个电话想听听你的声音”

就这一句话，每次都是这样的一句话，蓝柚就完全败给了他，就可以给他无数的宽容。

“麟羽……”  
“怎么了？你在干嘛呢？还在打吗”  
“呃…没有………”

从刚才站起来就有些头晕，自己酒量不咋样蓝柚也知道的，没事一样往门口走想要回到宿舍自己默默的等麟羽会去。

男人从里面追出来，一手搭上蓝柚的肩，用暧昧的语气说着“小猫咪怎么能跑呢，酒都喝了…总不能，就这么抛弃了我吧”

耳朵上的AirPods清楚的将声音传到麟羽耳朵里，他不敢相信，把希望寄托在狗血电视剧中传出的声音  
“柚子哥…你现在在哪？”

蓝柚不知道要回谁的话，他打掉自己肩上的手，开始有些警惕，但脑袋却昏昏的，想要集中注意，却有些晕的看不清东西。

“你到底在哪！”  
麟羽的声音有些生气，这样的着急不亚于夺冠前推水晶的心情，他屏住呼吸听着那边的声音，是陌生男人的声音。

“你放开我！” 蓝柚挣脱开男人的搂抱，抓起手机给麟羽甩去一个定位，这一个定位，让麟羽更加生气，拉开门坐上了门口排队的出租车

蓝柚向后跑了两步，膝盖却有些发软，头皮仿佛在冒热气一样，有些晕晕的，男人缓缓点起一根烟，看了看手表，慢慢走向他。

蓝柚在他身上感受到一阵危险的气息，就仿佛看着没有视野的草丛一样危险，但是他知道，他不能乱跑，不然麟羽是肯定找不到他的。蓝柚转身向店内跑去，希望店内的各种摆设能帮他躲过这一劫。

对于第一次来的蓝柚来说，身上稚嫩的气息倒是吸引了不少独自喝酒的人，而他现在这个状态大家也都见怪不怪了，心知肚明的继续钓鱼。

蓝柚一路逃进了卫生间的隔间里，蹲在马桶上不敢出声，冷静下来之后发现身体越来越无力，呼吸一直平复不下来，身体也越来越热。他渐渐的意识到了什么，绝望的给向麟羽求救着  
“救救我”

好在市区的几家酒吧相距不太远，麟羽下了车就直奔店内，蓝柚抱着肩膀颤抖着，握着手机等着麟羽的到来，下身慢慢抬起了头，后面也越来越痒，他熟悉这种感觉，每次麟羽恶趣味调教他的时候就是这种感觉，心脏像一团火一样在灼烧着。

麟羽敲了敲隔间的门，用着他自己认为平静的语气让里面的人开门，蓝柚听到他的声音有些吓人，但是又无法拒绝，麟羽直接抱上浑身发抖的小朋友，扛着他走出了乌烟瘴气的酒吧。

这个样子宿舍是回不去了，他们去了常去的一家宾馆，蓝柚一路上趴在他身上哼哼唧唧的撩拨着，到了房间里就被扒光在床上，一言不发的凶狠的顶着。

有些疼，但是更多的是快感冲上大脑，里面痒痒的就是渴望着麟羽再次插进来，他不断呼喊着麟羽，想要得到他的回应。

“呃啊………麟羽…嗯……麟羽…嗯嗯……”蓝柚仰着头呻吟着，手伸到后面想要抓住麟羽的手，得到一点安慰

麟羽抓住他的手腕，按在满是指印的后腰上，强迫的姿势让蓝柚有些不舒服，他动着要想要抽回手臂，却被保持这个姿势做完了第一次。

“啊嗯………麟羽…麟羽……你别不说话好不好…”蓝柚有些哽咽，这么冷漠的麟羽，还不如路边的野鸭子会说两句好话。

麟羽撇了他一眼，翻身从外衣口袋里摸出一盒烟，好久没在蓝柚面前抽烟了，这样动作看起来有些陌生了。麟羽吸了两口便按灭了手里的烟，然后拽过蓝柚的腰，撸了两下自己的小兄弟，然后又插了进去。

“嗯………麟羽……别……嗯啊………”蓝柚向前爬着，想要逃出麟羽的怒火，腰却被死死的按住不能动弹，一下下得被向后拉。

“让我说句话？呵，说什么？难道不是随便一个男人都行吗？” 麟羽咬牙切齿的，从嘴中吐出这几句话，掐住他的后颈，狠狠的向下压着。

“呜………不……不是啊啊啊啊………嗯………啊…不是的…”蓝柚拼命的想抬起头解释着，被心上人不信任的感觉，心脏仿佛空掉，脸被压在床上有些呼吸困难。

浑身滚烫，上一次射进去的精液被逐渐带出，弄的两人股间一片湿漉漉的，心中闷着一口气的蓝柚又抵不住身下的欲望，明明想尽快停下这场性爱，可是身下收缩的越来越紧的吸着麟羽。

麟羽也憋着一口气，自己小心翼翼宠着的人居然跑去了那种地方，也不是没告诉他过在外面不能喝别人的东西，怎么就能这么天真，他现在只想一心操的身下的人服服帖帖。

“麟羽……嗯……麟羽…不行了…………嗯…真的……真的不行了啊啊………” 蓝柚撑着酸软的腰，想要在这灭顶的快感里寻找一丝安全感，但是麟羽铁了心了不抱不亲。

“不是的麟羽………我真的不是的……” 蓝柚最后被射的满满的，嘴里还想向他解释，麟羽清了清嗓子，把蓝柚略长的刘海拨向一边，轻轻嘬着蓝柚的唇，安慰着

“没事，我相信你，我相信你的……” 麟羽习惯的捏着他软糯的脸。

这一亲，让本来迷迷糊糊的蓝柚睁了睁眼睛，然后凝固住了，直勾勾的看着麟羽，双手抬上来不知所措的放着。

？？？  
“等等，这是你初吻？” 麟羽有些震惊的看着  
……………………

“woc柚子哥，这真是你初吻？！！” 麟羽突然就兴奋起来，扑上来抱着蓝柚又亲又啃，然后就这么点起了火又来了一发。

两人高潮时接着吻，把蓝柚憋的满脸通红直接射了出来，看着蓝柚的崩溃的表情，麟羽觉得他还能再来整个十次八次。

两人第二天赶在下午训练前回了俱乐部，蓝柚一下午黑着脸一个人默默凯瑞，看呆队友和教练组，除了异常的发挥还有些坐立不安，全都埋没在夸赞里视而不见了。

两人从这里才算是真正开始，同样属于他们的故事也才刚刚开始，他们将在春天继续书写青春的篇章。蓝柚把初吻给了那个他最爱的人，但是麟羽目前还不知道，蓝柚的初夜也是被他夺走的。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢来看番外，新年快乐


End file.
